


Nightmare Steve's Second Chance Extra

by luckykitty0523



Series: NSSC Stories [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, steve saga, steve saga origins
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, happy stories, magma angst, mini stories, not related to main story, rainbow town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: This is based on Nightmare Steve's Second Chance but does not follow the storyline. I will write a fluff or mini stories that you guys request while I take breaks from the main story.
Series: NSSC Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982086
Kudos: 1





	1. Requests

I will take requests for story ideas like maybe all Steve was going to the beach or what would happen if the steves found out that Nightmare or magma is from a different universe. She. You guys ask questions on the story. I will answer the question to help readers understand the story and understand my ideas. I will also ask for the Steves and for me as long as they are appropriate.

**Rules**

  1. **No inappropriate topics**
  2. **The topic doesn't have to follow the story's timeline.**
  3. **I will do ships as long as they aren't** ** _Magma x An elder Steve or nightmare Steve x nightmare Steve(magma)_**
  4. **I also don't want complaints on the mini stories so try to be specific on what you want and I will work out the details.**



**5.You are allowed to ask questions multiple times**

**6.No personal questions like where I live or my real name.**

  1. **When asking a question for Steve's, remember that this is my version of the Steve Saga so I don't know real answers.**
  2. ******_PLEASE_** **remember that all these stories will not be added or connected to the main plot so don't comment on how they aren't connected to the main story.**



That being said more rules may be added but minus that enjoy the mini stories and go read the main story and check it out!

  
  
  



	2. My OC Version of Nightmare steve, Magma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is some information on my nightmare steve version.

Here is my nightmare Steve from Nightmare Steve's Second Chance, called Magma, and some information and looks. The Drawing and information was made by me!


	3. Gacha life Version of NSSC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did a gachalife version for the old cover of Nightmare Steve's Second Chance. This is more of a bonus than anything else.


	4. You are not alone... (Magma x Rainbow steve fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first mini story that was requested and is some fluff between magma and rainbow steve.

**(This is when Blue Steve leaves Rainbow steve and Magma is there to comfort him)**

**Rainbow Steve's P.O.V**

"Bye Rainbow, bye Magma" said blue steve as he started to walk to his new journey. Rainbow Steve blankly watched as one of his best friends walked away from him.

"Are you okay Rainbow?" asked magma realising how quiet Rainbow Steve had been during their walk for the last 10 minutes.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I said, trying to put as much enthusiasm into his words as he could, and even without turning around he knew Magma didn't believe him.

"Lat just set up a base camp for now and talk about it in the morning," I said turning to face magma with fake happiness. Magma simply nodded his head and grabbed some material to build a fire.

~Time skip 20 minutes later~

Rainbow Steve stared at the fire until Magma announced he had to collect some more material for tomorrow. As he started, bad memories started to surface...

~ _ Flashback _ ~

**_"Why are you even trying Rainbow steve?!?"_ ** _ yelled dark Steve as he continued to throw fireballs at him, Magma, and Blue Steve. _

_ "Because As Long as I have my friends I won't stop" I yelled Back jumping over another crater. _

**_"They will just leave you when you become Useless"_** _shouted Dark Steve, a grin appearing_ _on his face as he managed to hit Blue steve in the arm._

 _"No THEY WON'T!!" I screamed running even faster not believing_ _him._

**_"Yes They will, they don't care or love you, you are nothing with or without your so-called friends, do you know why?"_ ** _ Rainbow steve's thoughts raced on a way to escape dark steve. _

_ "Watch out!" Suddenly Rainbow Steve got tackled by Magma. He was confused only to realize that Dark steve had summoned a coal ball of where he had previously been standing. _

**_"because you are always created to be alone..."_ **

_ ~Flashback End~ _

"Was I really created to be alone?..." whispered rainbow steve. Rainbow's vision became blurry as he began to hiccup and sob.

"He's right, Blue Steve left me and then Magma will leave me" Rainbow Steve brought his legs to his chest and began to let out all the sadness he had been holding out. For some reason rainbow steve magma leaving him felt like the worst pain he could ever have. Rainbow tried to stop crying so that Magma wouldn't know but he couldn't which made him cry even harder.

"look at how pathetic I am that I can't even stop crying..." thought rainbow steve in the back of his head. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him startling him, and rainbow snapped his arms towards the person only to realize that it was magma.

"It's okay...let it all out" magma said in a soothing tone while running his hand up and down his back.

"he was r-right _ *hic* _ I really am alone, and everyone will leave me" rainbow steve got out before letting out another stream of sobs. Magma arms tightened around the rainbow and brought his face to rainbows. He brought his lips down and kissed rainbow steve on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away.

**_"You are not and will never be alone..."_ **


	5. Magma's soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea I got after playing undertale and found it interesting to do for this story.

I hand drew this on my computer about how I picture Magma's Soul. It's kinda based of how Undertale souls look like so I don't own the "People souls are hearts" idea. 


	6. Magma's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story is during the rainbow town with sabre, rainbow Steve, and a bunch of evil and nice steves. It happens when Dark Steve, rainbow steve and shadow Steve do a prank on magma. Afterwards however magma gets upset and they find out what happens when you get magma mad.)

_**Magma P.O.V** _

Magma let a soft smile appear on his face as he watched Light Steve play with ghost Steve and time steve. He sat down on top of one of the rainbow trees and relaxed against its branches. A scream pierced the air making magma bolt from his branch. Magma turned his head his body pumping with adrenaline. Magma flew to the place he heard the scream from and became pale as he saw a rainbow steve behind the rainbow house with blood on his shirt. Magma could feel dread seeped into his stomach as he sprinted to rainbow steve and held him in his lap.

"Rainbow steve?...wake up...please..." magma softly whispered too shocked to cry. Suddenly rainbow steve body began to shake until rainbow steve rolled of magma's lap and began to laugh. Magma was shocked confused and scared. Shadow steve and Dark steve walked out the cneror of the rainbow house holding their hands to their months trying to hide their laughter.

"What..." magma trailed of looking between the two dark clothed steves and the rainbow one. Rainbow steve having finally caught his breath looked at magma.

"Sorry, it was just a prank, We knew we couldn't surprise you unless it was something you wouldn't expect. " Rai nbow steve let out another chuckle before choking. Magma fear disappeared instead pure angry rage began to replace it. It took him a second to realise that he had began to leak some killer internet. The trio began to back away from the murderous steve. Magma calmly get back on his feet looking the terrified steves in their eyes. Magma could feel his eyes tigle in a similar way that he almost forgot. Magma had noticed that if he started using a lot of his energy or he was angry his eyes would glow blood red with black slit pupils. And by the way they flinched he knew that had changed.

"Magma...B-buddy- we can work t-this out...r-right?" stuttered shadow steve turning slightly transparent.

"You **c** an ru **n...b** ut yo **u..**.ca **n** 't.. **.HIDE...** " magma shouted the last part sounding demonic as a giant grin grew on his face. In synchronism, rainbow steve, shadow steve, and dark steve fled. Rainbow steve flew away to the top of the rainbow tree. Dark steve teleported away and hid behind and few trees. Shadow steve turned invisible and ran away. They all knew at this moment...

**_ DON'T MAKE MAGMA MAD _ **


	7. Magma meets Rainbow Quest CROSSOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story is basically a crossover between Magma from my story and the Rainbow quest Series by Sabre. What happened is that magma finds a weird yellow portal inside of a cave while looking for resources and ends up getting transported to the rainbow hub
> 
> Please keep in mind this has nothing to do with my actual story and it is not a part of the timeline.)

**_Magma's P.O.V_ **

Magma sighed as he threw another fireball at a zombie before destroying the spawner. Rainbow steve and Sabre had voted that it would be his turn to gather resources and he would have happily agreed if it wasn't for the fact that Dark steve and Shadow steve had gotten into a fight with each other and caused a lot of damage during those fights to the town. Magma checked his inventory and saw that he had 2 stacks of iron, 4 stacks of redstone, and almost 2 stack or gold. He looked around at the almost empty out cave before deciding to gather some more iron just in case he then got back to the town. He walked down farther into the cave with a torch in hand when he spotted something started ahead of him. He looked ahead and saw a strange looking circle made from yellow wool. He took a step closer to the circle before it suddenly lit up like a portal. Magma tried to back away from the portal but it was too late because the potal had bagn to make some strange noises before he was dragged inside. Next thing magma knew he was laying down on a hard stone and looking at the sun before he fell unconscious.

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

"Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure Sabre, but this isn't any normal steve I have ever seen" As magma began to wake up he noticed two voices talking above him and one of them was very familiar.

 _"Sabre? I thought he was back at the rainbow town"_ Magma opened his eyes to see an orange looking figure looking down at him. The orange looking steve had very tan skin almost orange looking, with bright orange hair and amber colored eyes. He was wearing a light orange shirt with a darker orange cardigan with different shapes like rectangles, squares, and circles stitched into it, his pants were a lighter orange with dark orange stripes and his boots were a strange mixture of boots and running shoes that were a very light orange almost red color. The strangest part of his clothing was the red ruby bow tie around his neck that stood out like a sore thumb against the orange theme.

"Orange steve, you do realise there are other steves different from the main steves out there like remember rainbow red?" Magma turned his head to see that it truly was sabre but something was off about him. Magma's eyes snapped open and he teleported a few feet away from the two figures and studied his new surroundings. He was in a field with what seemed to be portals of all the colors surrounding the outside perimeter. At the center was what looked to be a teleporter and at one corner there were some pertastoods for some kind of objects. In Front of him stood an orange steve which was shocking because the range steve had ended up dying a long time ago, and sabre standing next to the steve. However just as he had thought earlier this sabre was different from the sabre he knew and he could tell that it was sabre and not an imposter.

"Where am I?" Magma asked getting straight to the point because if he was correct that would mean that the portal...

"Well, you're in the rainbow hub" The orange steve said "My name is orange steve and this is my friend sabre!" Sabre took the initiative to walk closer and had an excited smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm sabre and what's your name?" Magma glanced at the yellow portal next to him and everything suddenly clicked in his head.   
"I have a question: did I come out of the portal?" magma asked an ignorant question because he had a bigger issue in hand. Sabre gave a confused blink

"Ummm, yeah? The postal kinda turned on and then you came out of it unconscious." Magma nodded his head as he apologised

"Sorry, it's just I was gathering some resources until I got pulled through a portal I found in a cave" Magma finally relaxed knowing that he was in another world and not that a bunch of copycats had tried to kidnap him.

"That's fine anyone would be terrified if that suddenly happened to them" orange steve reassures magma.

"You still haven't told me your name yet, I don't want to mistake you for a yellow steve unless that is your name?..." sabre trailed off sounding unsure of himself. Magma snorted at how arwad this sabre was compared to the one from his world.

"My name is magma, and no I am not technically a yellow steve" Orange steve tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you a steve similar to rainbow red?" Magma shook his head

"I don't know who that is so I can't say"

"Oh! Sorry, I meant are you Steve with different coloration because rainbow red was a red with some rainbow colors on him, ''Orange Steve explained, sounding a bit embarrassed. Magma thought about it, technically he had all colored steves merged in him but only his yellow steve and red steve sided showed.

"Is it common for Steve to be part of another?" magma said trying to play it safe so he wouldn't blurt something out that would be bad for him.

"Not really, they aren't common at all but me and sabre have met one"

"Then yes I am something similar to that" magma said wondering if maybe the red steve had absorbed some rainbow stone to look like that.

"That's cool, wait- I just realised why doesn't your name have Steve in it?" Sabre asked. Magma froze but lucky orange steve answered for him.

"Sabre, Rainbow red didn't have Steve in his name either so maybe it's a multicolor steve thing?" The orange steve statement sounded more like a question than an answer. Sabre ether didn't notice or didn't care because he agreed with it.

"That makes sense, where you come from magma?" Magma thought about the question for a moment.

"I come from a town not very small but not very big other and all steves no matter the color are welcomed there and I have some good friends there that all they want to do is good even though sometimes things go wrong" magma said thinking about how sabre and rainbow steve fought each other thinking they were doing the right thing and now they are best friends.

"That...sounds much nicer than my old village..." orange steve said with a sad smile, Sabre on the other hand flinch

"Yeah sorry about your village orange steve"

"What happened to his village?" Orange steve but his lip nervously

"well...I may have gotten exiled from it..."

"Oh...why?"

"You don't need to know!" orange steve snapped and stormed off. Sabre and Magna watched orange steve walk to the other side of the hub and sat down next to a flower patch.

"Sorry about him but getting kidan kicked out by your village still upsets him" Sabre explained to magma.

"Don't worry I understand I was kicked out of my original home due to me being different" Magma told him. Once he had absorbed red steve and went back home his people discarded him aside for being part red steve since they hated them, it was also one of the reasons he had accepted elemetal steve help to avenge his best friend after he died.

 _"I was so consumed with rage back then..."_ Magma mused.

"Really?"

"Yes, let's say...not all steves are very accepting of steve that are different from the main colored steves or even non-steves. I would keep that in mind because not all Steve will be very accepting of you" magma warned him thinking about how badly he saw Alex be treated way back in his original world.

"Oh, I guess I never thought how weird it would be for them since all the steves I have met were really nice to me" Sabre replied while rubbing his arm.

"Wait- what do you do anyway here?" magma asked curiously why there were so many portals in one place.

"As we said earlier this is the rainbow hub, and this is the place that helps us go to steves of different colors and help them out" Sabre explained with a proud grin.

"How though?"

"Well, from what orange steve explained to me, this place allows the portals to connect to the steve of its color if they need help and then we walk through it to help them. After we help them the portal turns off and we wait until another potals opens up. Before sabre even finished magma whipped around to look at the yellow potal and sighed in relief when he noticed that the portal was still active.

"Are you okay magma?" Sabre asked worriedly. Magma waved away his concern that wasn't needed anyway.

"Yeah I'm fine now, but wouldn't the portals not open for long periods of time since you have to wait for a steve to need help" Sabre nodded his head in agreement

"It was like that at first, but the darkness has been becoming more and more active so we are needed a lot more than you would think." Magma blinked

"Darkness?"

"Yeah, you know that black shadow like figures that want to consume the world?" Sabre said like it was an everyday thing.

 _"That sounds kinda like dark steve and shadow steve"_ Magma thought, wondering if the shadow and dark steve were evil in this world.

"Are they a steve or have another name?"

"No they aren't a steve and I don't really know if they have any other names?" Sabre scratched the back of his head in thought. Magma sighed and walked a little backwards.

"Anyway It was nice meeting you Sabre but I have to go back to my friends now" Magma said, turning around but getting stopped by sabre.

"Wait, I was nice meeting you too magma and Me and usually orange steve '' Sabre gave orange steve a glare in the distance "...say this to all steve we come across. If you ever need help then just call out for me and orange steve and we'll be there to help!" Sabre said with a wide smile making magma smile at the similarity between this sabre and the one from his world.

"Thank you Sabre and Orange steve, see you later" magma gave them a quick wave before jumping into the portal.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Magma ladder on his feet and turned just in time to see the ENTIRE portal shatter like glass.

"Uhhh...I don't think I will be visiting them" Magma looked at the cave wall that looked like it didn't have anything there before. Magma stared for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

"WH-hy is thi..his my la-augh?" Magma wiped the tears that were in his eyes. Magma calmed after a few minutes and began to walk out of the cave with a small smile on his face.

**_ "It is nice to see how similar sabre is not matter that universe or world..." _ **


End file.
